


Snow Day

by KiiaKey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben likes to say fuck, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Feelings, Kitten, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, SwoloFic, Swoloficrec, alllll the nicknames, ben likes dirty talk, fuck buddies, reylo au, this really got out of hand for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiaKey/pseuds/KiiaKey
Summary: Wait your in the shower?Wait for me I’m on the wayREYDon’t get in the shower without me. I mean it.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In which Ben comes over and fucks Rey in the shower.





	Snow Day

Rey knew living in the midwest had its challenges. You could drive for hours and still be in the same state, tornadoes popped up at every turn, and old men tried to control her body based on personal beliefs. It wasn’t anything she couldn't handle really. She had been through a lot worse before she came to the states, and it was gonna take a lot more than inconvenient weather patterns to knock her down. A little cold never hurt anyone. That’s what she thought before she looked out the window this morning.

“Fucking hell.” She cried out. The streets of Chicago were piled high with snow and ice, and she could see pedestrians struggling with the slushy cold stuff as they maneuvered the uncleared walkways. People were slipping and sliding all over the city, dropping briefcases and coffee cups galore. It would have been funny if Rey didn’t have to be out there herself for class in half an hour. Rey turned and threw herself back onto her bed with a scowl. She already knew she was about to be one of those people whose feet land in the air after a patch of ice. She ran a hand down her face and sighed.

Her phone ringing its annoyingly loud pop song broke her out of her anti-snow pity party. It was a ridiculously loud pop song that Finn chose for her and she didn’t know how to change it back. She rarely answered her phone and her best friend thought that something obnoxious would make her more likely to pick it up when it rang. He thought right, she snarked to herself. She pushed the green button on her screen and brought it to her ear. “Hello?”

“THIS IS AN AUTOMATED MESSAGE. THE MAIN CAMPUS OF CORELLIA UNIVERSITY IS CLOSED DUE TO EXTREME WEATHER CONDITIONS. PLEASE STAY INDOORS-”

Rey didn’t need to hear anymore. She squealed with delight and relished in the idea of staying inside all day in the warm. She brought up her recent messages with the intent on texting Finn her plans when a name caught her eye.

Ben Solo

They had been arguing the night before on the advantages of the original Indiana Jones movies versus the reboot. Ben was a purist who detested the new movie and Rey secretly agreed. but argued that any movie with Harrison Ford, old or not, was worth watching. She fell asleep to his last text which said, _at least I haven't seen those space movies of his_ , and Rey remembered throwing her phone and rage sleeping it off.

She decided to send a truce text.

**_Happy snow day_ **

Ben texted back quickly. _It is a snow day. Why is it happy tho_

**_Cause there is no school dummy. I get to lay in bed and watch netflix and eat cheese puffs all day._ **

_Sounds productive._

Rey snorted. **_Yeah you're probably already done with your marine workout and moving on to kick puppies._**

_Its kittens today._

Before she could reply, another text came in.

_What are you doing later?_

**_I told you. Netflix and cheese puffs._ **

_So your netflix and chilling?_

Rey paused. Was Ben asking what she thought he was asking? It wasn't like Ben and Rey weren't already fairly intimate with each others bodies. There was that one time on Halloween when he came dressed to Rose’s party as a Roman gladiator and just had to show off that mountain of a chest of his. And then that other time when he helped her with her english lit paper worth 50% of her grade and she sucked his dick in thanks. Or that time when Ben came into her apartment without knocking and caught her in the act with her vibrator and decided to finish the job.

So yeah. They knew each other pretty well. But it had always been something that happened spur of the moment. It was never an negotiated occasion. They weren't like friends with benefits or anything. They were nothing. She was nothing to him.

_Rey?_

She texted back. _**Yes i suppose i am.**_

_Hmm. im suddenly done kicking kittens for the day._

Rey smirked. Then frowned. She lifted her armpit and sniffed deeply. Her nose scrunched up. She leaned down and smelled her shirt, more lightly this time. Not much better. Working under cars all night and then falling into bed with exhaustion wasn’t doing her hygiene any favors.

“I need to do laundry again.” She muttered to herself.

She raised her arms and lifted off her shirt and padded over to her bathroom, dropping her clothes in the laundry basket by the door as she went. Maybe tomorrow.

She sent a quick text to Ben and placed her phone on the counter.

**_I gotta shower real quick and then you can come over._ **

Rey turned the handle on her shower and stepped in, but nothing happened. Her phone buzzed. She groaned and turned the handle again. The piece of shit building she lived in was so old and the pipes froze easily and often. But the landlord, Chewie, was cool about her dubious country of origin and he let her pay in cash when she needed to. Her phone buzzed loudly against the porcelain of her sink. Rey banged on the shower head wall with her fist a few times and the water spigot sputtered to life with a the old pipes moaning in effort. She heaved a sigh of relief and her phone once again almost vibrated itself off the counter and onto the floor. She scowled out of the corner of her eye at the offending device. If Finn was upset about Grey’s Anatomy again…

Rey stepped out from under the warming water and unlocked her messages.

Ben Solo had been the cause of her phone’s obsessive vibrating behavior.

_Wait, your in the shower?_

_Wait for me im on the way_

_REY._

_Don't get in the shower without me rey. I mean it._

Her stomach tingled. He wanted her to wait for him until he got there. She eyed the shower that hadn’t yet begun to steam. She loathed to do anything to make Ben Solo happy, but she wasn’t about to get into a cold shower...at least that's’ what she told herself.

She grabbed a robe and put it on, texting Ben as she walked into her living room. **_What makes you think that I would wait for you?_**

Rey lounged on her couch and put her feet up on the cushions, pretending like she was playing a poker game on her phone instead of waiting for Ben to text back. She got the notification and waited a pitiful amount of time before opening it.

_Cause I'll reward you if you do_

Her core clenched. She could feel a warm blush start to spread from her ears to her cheeks. Before she could begin to think of a reply, he texted again.

_Im here. Coming up._

“Shit.” She mumbled and got up, tightening the robe around herself in a panic. Ben hadn’t actually been to her apartment before, and she froze at the thought of him judging her leftover Chinese from the night before. She quickly gathered what she could and threw the cartons into the trash. _Did it smell like kung pow chicken in here? Maybe she should light a candle?_

Before Rey could finish debating the pro’s and con’s of accidentally burning down her apartment for a dick appointment, a loud knock burst from the front door. She whirled around to face the thick slab of wood.

“Rey it’s me.” Ben’s deep voice emanated from the hallway. “Open up.”

She walked over to open the door and swung it open widely. Ben Solo stood on the other side with his thick arms crossed as he towered over her. He slowly walked forward and grasped the door handle, shutting it behind him. Rey walked backwards in front of him. His eyes swung up and down her frame.

“I see you waited.” He teased.

Rey glared. “I just hadn’t gotten in yet. The building is old, it takes a long time to heat up the water.”

Ben nodded and toed off his shoes by her couch. “Sure Rey.”

She rolled her eyes and turned away from him, walking towards the bathroom. Jerk. “I didn’t even say that you could come over yet asshole.” She walked by her bed and threw her phone down on her comforter. “Feel free to make yourself comfy while you wait.”

“Oh no.” She heard, and Ben came up behind her as he grabbed her arm, bringing her body flush with his. “I’m not waiting anywhere Rey.”

“It’s my shower.”

“Yeah,” he said. He roughly groped her over her thin robe. “And these are my tits Rey.” He growled.

She breathed out in a huff and raised her eyebrow. “Is that so? You can start buying my bras then.”

Ben moved a hand under her robe and began openly pushing and squeezing her mounds. “I'd be glad to buy you any bra you want sweetheart.” He moved in front of her and slid the robe from her shoulders, baring her to him. His dark eyes drunk her in and she stood with her shoulders down, daring him to do something. He ran a hand down her front, but stopped when he got to her thighs. He slightly raised his head and quirked an eyebrow, but Rey stood her ground and didn't move a muscle. _Make a move Solo._

He suddenly grabbed her and lifted her into his arms, wrapping her legs around his middle. He captured his mouth with hers and moved his lips with small movements. Rey responded enthusiastically in kind and moved her arms around his neck, drawing him in. Soon he drew his tongue along the edge of her bottom lip and sucked on it roughly.

Rey gasped, and Ben took that opportunity to taste the inside of her mouth, dominating her tongue with his. Rey moved her hands under the collar of his black sweater, and tugged on it upwards. “Off,” she breathed.

Ben grunted and moved to brace her against the wall and pinned her there with his hips as he removed his sweater quickly. Rey sat propped against her thin apartment walls and his hardening length, admiring the view.

No matter what she said, Solo had some great pecs.

“Like something there sweetheart?” He teased, before taking her lips again. She made some kind of unintelligible noise and rocked against him, motioning her head towards the bathroom. She broke apart from him with a smack and breathed deep. Ben continued to suck and lick on her cheeks and neck.

“The shower, Solo.” She finally said.

Ben paused in his mission like he forgot the entire reason for his existence in her apartment. He Slowly lowered her to the ground and made dark eye contact with the girl in front of him. She settled on her feet but he didn’t let her go, deciding on grasping her dainty hips in his bear paw hands.

“Take my pants off Rey.” He said lowly.

Rey breathed in and moved her eyes down his form, stopping at the low level that his jeans rested on his hips. She could see the line of muscle that led down under the zipper, and the sizable bulge that lay beneath. A thin strip of underwear topped the jean line. Rey could suddenly hear her own blood in her ears. She looked up at him as she moved her hands to move down the zipper on his pants. She did it gently, careful not to catch on anything underneath. She kept her eyes locked on his, and he did the same. When the zipper was down, she paused.

“Now take it off.” He ordered roughly. Rey broke eye contact to move both hands to his pants and pulled. She grasped his jeans and underwear at the same time and moved them down his strong thighs. She moved with her arms, and kneeled at his ankles as she looked above at his freed length. Ben stared darkly down at her and stepped out of his pants. Rey moved of her own accord and grasped his dick in her hand, and lightly kissed the head and licked the clear fluid that rested there.

Ben groaned lightly at the contact. “Fuck kitten.” He mumbled. “You look so good like that.’

Rey smirked lightly and took more of him in her mouth, swishing her tongue around and under his head. She hollowed out her cheeks and moved further down onto him.

A noise let low out of his chest and he grasped a bun that was coming loose in her hair. He carded his fingers through her hair and removed the ties that kept her hair out of her face. Rey continued to suck and tried to take him further while he worked her head. She looked up and glanced at the sheer openness of his face for a moment. His eyes were wide and his fingers moved back and forth on her neck, massaging her instead of making her feel trapped. She hummed at the feeling and his eyes screwed shut.

“Shit.” He cursed. He gently but firmly removed her mouth from him and lifted her up by the arms, backing her towards the bathroom. “If you kept that up this would have been over very quickly.” He explained.

Ben ripped open the shower curtain and they both jumped inside under the warm spray. Rey was relieved that the plumbing lasted through all their activity outside. Ben was quick to grab Rey and run his hands over her body, moving them so that his broad body took most of the water and Rey was right up against the wall.

“Did you enjoy that Rey? Sucking me off?” Ben teased. “If I reach down right now will you be wet for me?”

“Yeah I'm in the shower, Im wet all over Ben.” She smarted.

Ben smacked her ass and wasted no time and plunged a finger into her wetness. She whimpered slightly at the intrusion. Ben said something like _I fucking knew it_ under his breath. He took his time and rubbed her pussy at his leisure, but not quite getting to her clit yet.

Rey huffed and tried to be patient. She knew that if she goaded him it would make it worse.

Ben mouthed at her neck. “Good” He crooned. “Good things come to those who wait Rey.” He implied, and rubbed her clit with his finger that was covered in his wet while he added another inside. She sighed at the relief and worked herself against his hand.

Ben seemed to be in no hurry to get her off, and continued to rub her and bring her close, then back down again seemingly on a whim. Rey began getting frustrated.

“I thought you came over here to fuck me Solo.” Rey teased.

Ben pinched her clit in response and she bucked her hips and sucked in air. “Im gonna fuck you Rey, don’t worry.” The hand that wasn’t busy with her pussy stroked up and down her stomach lightly and that was almost more intimate than his thick fingers working themselves into her. “Wanna get you ready for me first.” He mumbled in her ear.

“I’m always ready for you.” Rey sighed, then tensed. Did she just say that out loud? A bright red blush fanned out from her chest.

Ben crooked his fingers in her and rubbed her clit. He nosed her jawline and Rey could feel his self satisfied smirk against her skin. “Is that so Niima?”

Rey scowled a moment at his cockiness, then reached back and grasped his shaft firmly. She wore a smirk of her own when his fingers inside of her momentarily paused and he quietly grunted. She could feel that he was already hard and she pumped him slowly from base to tip, pausing to rub the underside of him like she knew he liked. “Feels like you're ready for me too Solo.” She taunted.

Ben growled and captured her hand with his and brought it behind their pressed together bodies, then reached around in front to fondle her breasts. She started squirming and moving her feet on the slippery floor when he pinched her nipple and her clit at the same time.

Ben ticked his tongue at her. “Stay still Rey.” He commanded. He drove his point home by taking his fingers out from her and teasing her upper thighs until she huffed and planted her feet.

He bent down and licked the outside of her ear. “Good girl,” he crooned lowly. He started really rubbing her clit now and he almost hit her G-spot everytime his long fingers pushed into her.

Rey was close to falling apart, and she whimpered at the feeling of her muscles needing a release. Ben’s calloused fingers were rubbing her the right way and her legs began to shake. “Ben.” she whined. Her head moved back and forth across his chest where she was leaning.

“Tell me what you need baby.”

Her toes strained against the porcelain shower bottom. “More.”

Ben scissored his fingers and slowly pushed a third into her pussy. The stretch was the right amount of pain and the combination of his workings on her clit and her nipples had her shuddering against him quickly after. Her vision went white and she cried out loudly as her muscled rippled and moved against his fingers that kept working her through her orgasm. She felt the entire area was slick between her thighs as she squeezed them together on the rundown from her high. She breathed out deeply when she felt his fingers finally leave her body. She didn't have to wonder long about where they were going when he brought one to her lips and pushed inside gently.

“Suck.” He told her.

Rey did and swirled her tongue around his digit until it was clean of her slick. He withdrew his finger from her mouth and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. He then brought his hand to his own mouth and loudly sucked on the remaining two that were covered in her essence. He groaned softly when they were clean.

“You taste so fucking sweet kitten.” Rey’s stomach tightened at the nickname. “Next time I’m gonna make you come all over my face.” Rey squeezed around nothing.

Ben supported her by the hips and rotated her to face the back wall of the shower. He followed close behind and she could feel his length at her back. “But for now I’m just gonna fuck you.”

Ben squeezed her ass and moved his hand down her thigh, keeping the other firmly at her hip. “Prop your leg up here sweetheart.” He whispered against her ear, and lifted her left leg to the bathtub outcrop, opening her up.

Rey was still boneless from her first orgasm and she leaned back against the wall of muscle behind her, trusting him to not let her fall on the slippery shower floor. She did that one time on a particularly ambitious dance move while _Earth Wind and Fire_ was playing from her speaker and she hit her head and saw stars for a week. Now she was seeing stars for a different reason.

Ben lifted a foot of his own and caged her in the shower. He grunted in her ear and moved himself against her opening slowly, teasing her and coating himself in her slick.

Rey groaned and grinded against him. “Come on Ben.” she almost whined. She was needy and throbbing for him after her orgasm and patience was never her strong suit.

‘Eager kitten,” he chastised, and he stopped a moment to suckle on her earlobe before pushing inside of her slowly. She took him inch by inch and felt his veiny member sliding into her with every shallow thrust. When he was finally bottomed out she squeezed him tightly with her kegels.

“Fuck,” He swore, low and long. “So fucking tight for me baby.” He relished in her tight heat before taking himself out and thrusting all the way in at once.

Rey gasped at the feeling of him quickly stretching her walls. Even his fingers getting her ready could never prepare her for his cock slamming into her. He did it again and again and set his pace, drawing all the way out and pounding in every time. Rey moaned when he bumped her cervix on a particularly hard thrust.

“I love fucking your cunt Rey.” Ben breathed.

Rey noticed early on that Ben loved to talk dirty. Over the phone, in bed, and now in the shower. He always knew exactly what to say to get her spine to tingle. She loved when he mumbled in her ear and told her what filthy thing he was thinking.

“I've always wanted to take you in the shower.”

Ben switched positions and brought his right foot down and brought his left up to match Rey’s. He changed his angle when he hit her deep and Rey began moaning with every thrust that hit that one spot that she could never reach by herself. His hands gripped her hips as he brought her down to meet him and she knew that he would leave more than one mark on her. She whimpered at the thought of his fingers being on her skin when she woke up tomorrow morning and the sound seemed to spur him on. His pace got faster and she could feel his sack hitting her rear with every movement.

Ben moved a hand to her throat and squeezed lightly as he continued to tower over her from behind. Her head raised up to accommodate his huge hand and he could see from her tits bounce as he fucked her hard and his eyes almost rolled back into his head.

“I want you to come on my cock Rey. Do you think you can do that for me?”

Rey moaned. “Yes.”

“Yes Ben. Say my name kitten. I want everyone in this building to know who’s fucking you.” He growled in her ear and twisted her nipple.

“Yes Ben!” She cried.

“That’s it.” He praised. “Such a good girl taking my cock like this Rey. So good for waiting for me.” His breath started getting ragged near the end and his head dropped down and he sucked hard at the junction of her neck and her shoulder. Smacking sounds filled the air in lieu of his talk and Rey began to squirm again.

“Fuck.” Ben’s thrusts started to get less rhythmed as she got tighter from her squirming and his breath got louder in her ear when he leaned his forehead to her shoulder. One hand snaked down from her hip to her opening and prodded her bud. “Come all over my dick Rey. Im gonna fill you up so good baby.”

The combination of his hot breath on her skin and his perfect fingers working her clit and his cock pushing in and out of her sent her over the edge in a blink. She threw her head back on his shoulder and moaned, her eyes and her cunt fluttering as she took in Ben’s huge presence around her. She briefly met eyes with Ben as he pounded into her. His brown eyes took her in from above and his eyelids were at half mast.

“Rey.” He groaned loudly. Ben slammed into her one last time and held her hips onto his length and his warmth filled her cunt. He twitched as his white spend shot into her and he rocked, trying to get as close as possible. He grunted into her neck and murmured things she couldn’t understand.

They stood there for as long as they could, until he softened and slipped out of her. Some of his cum came with it and warm thickness started sliding down her legs. She breathed out when he left her warmth, and she didn’t know why. He kissed the side of her mouth as he moved away from her. Rey turned around and expected him to quietly slip out and gather his clothes, but she jumped instead when she saw him lathering her shampoo into his hand.

“What are you doing?” She blurted.

Ben turned towards her and raised an eyebrow. “Weren’t you planning on taking a shower?”

“Well-yeah I was but you don’t have to sta-”

“Come here.” He motioned her to stand in front of him with her back to the spray and she did as she was told. They maneuvered around in her small shower and he began to wet her hair and massage the soap into her damp strands. He expertly rubbed the shampoo into her hair and into her neck, and she groaned out of pure amazement that he was so good at it. She rested her forehead on his chest as he washed the soap out with her detachable shower head. She thanked herself ten times over for buying that at Bed Bath and Beyond four years ago.

Ben washed out the shampoo and repeated the ritual with her conditioner. He even knew to put it on the ends first like she liked it. He strung hair around his fingers and worked in the conditioner before rinsing it. She removed her head from his massive chest and gazed up at him. _What now?_

“Soap?” He asked quietly.

Rey nodded and turned to squirt some of her body wash on a loofah and worked it with her hands a few times to get it lathered. Before she could put it to her body, Ben took over once again and grabbed the loofah. She stood and let him run his hands all over her body as he soaped her up. He gently cleaned her front and worked his way down her stomach, and she tensed when he got lower, wondering what he was gonna do.

“Relax. Just washing.” He reassured her. He stayed true to his words when he reached her inner thighs, and lightly ran the loofah through her legs and removed the combination of their juices that trickled down and remained through her hair routine. He made sure she was clean and once more grabbed the shower head and washed her off. He made sure that she was clean and turned off the water. Before she could move he had a towel from outside and wrapped her tightly in it.

Ben’s lips twitched at the sight of her. “You look like a burrito Niima.”

Rey laughed quietly and moved out of the bathtub. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and despite her swollen lips and red cheeks, she did resemble a burrito. Ben came up behind her in the mirror with a towel wrapped around his hips and swung his big frame around hers at the sink. “Told ya.” He said with a lopsided grin.

Rey’s heart lurched. That grin of his was gonna ruin her. She made her face go blank and swept under his arms to find some clean clothes in her room and get some space from the hypnotizing man behind her. She breathed deeply in her closet. She grabbed the first pair of pants and t-shirt that she touched and threw them on. She heard Ben enter the room behind her and sit on her bed.

Rey turned from her closet, and to her dismay, Ben hadn’t dressed. He stared at her from his perch on the edge of the bed and sat with his hands in his lap. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“What are you doing?” She asked, for the second time that day.

Ben looked blank. “Sitting.” He said, bored. “What do you mean?”

Her brow lowered. “I mean with me Ben.” She forced out. “What are you doing with me?”

Ben worked his lips. He paused before he answered, and wrung his hands. He looked down, and up. He sighed and shrugged at her. She stood, waiting.

“I like you Rey. I really like you. A lot. And I want to be more than just a guy that you fuck.” He said, and made it all sound so simple.

Rey’s head spun. “Ben...I had no idea. I thought that you just…” She trailed off. “Wanted me for my body.”

Ben lurched up and crossed the room to her, enfolding her in his arms. “Rey. You have a beautiful body. I fucking love your tits.” She laughed pitifully at his admission. But he wasn’t done. “But I also love your mind and your heart. And I want to be part of both.”

He looked down at her hazel eyes. Rey sighed and reached up around to his neck as he lowered his lips her hers and kissed her lightly. “What do you say?” He asked, and his eyes darted back and forth between her eyes.

“I don’t even know how to be like that with someone Ben. I don’t know how to keep relationships.” Rey admitted.

“One day at a time Niima.” Ben smirked. Rey looked up at him and his eyes sparkled back at her, and that stupid grin was back on his face. She smiled.

“One day at a time Solo.”

**Author's Note:**

> This really got out of hand for me. I intended to write a page or two of smut and ending up writing 12, with shitty feelings at the end.
> 
> Un betad cause I was in a hurry to post this and literally didn't want to wait until tomorrow( also don't have a beta)
> 
> Here is my contribution to a fandom that I have been apart of for two years and have just been lurking the whole time lol
> 
> Comments are cool. Tell me what ya think, or dont. Talk to me about how stupid the super bowl was.


End file.
